


Selfish Sins

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Loss of Trust, M/M, One Night Stands, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Noctis could move on, but Prompto can't.





	Selfish Sins

Drunk.

 

Both of them were.

 

But, Noctis made the first move - reaching out to kiss him. He should’ve stopped Noctis - should've said something, should've done something. 

 

Yet, Noctis was moving so fast - exploring his body, touching his skin, taking his clothes off.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

***

 

Why?

 

Is he that easy?

 

Does he only need a compliment?

 

In the morning, Noctis wanted to forget about everything - everything they had shared the night before.

 

He had agreed, not wanting to create a scene. His heart couldn't agree, though. His mind couldn't agree, either. 

 

“I guess I'm not beautiful anymore.”

 

***

 

He hated alcohol now.

 

He hated everything about alcohol - the taste, the scent, and even the sight of it. 

 

It's why he avoided drinking, even clubbing. His social life deteriorated, but he could care less. He was never a social butterfly to begin with.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Noctis asked, pouring himself a drink. “I have practically everything. You name it.”

 

“N … No,” Prompto declined, shaking his head. “So … What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Are you sure?” Noctis challenged, raising an eyebrow. “You came a long way.”

 

“I'm … I'm fine,” Prompto reassured, averting eye contact. “You wanted to talk about something.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Noctis confirmed, sighing deeply and tiredly. “I'm going to marry Luna. And, I want you to come with me to Altissia. If you don't want to, I completely understand. Who likes road trips, anyway?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Prompto sputtered, slowly making eye contact. “I'm your best friend. Plus, I like weddings - royal ones the most. They're all fancy and stuff.”

 

“Thank you, Prompto.”

 

“Sure … ”

 

***

 

He became a photographer.

 

He photographed everything they did. He felt like a historian of some sorts - immortalizing their road trip.

 

He took a lot of pictures, but of Noctis the most. He wasn't doing it intentionally, just subconsciously. It was natural almost, like instinct.

 

“Nice,” Gladio chuckled, gently punching his arm. “You're really good with a camera, kid.”

 

“I certainly like this shot of myself,” Ignis claimed, looking over Gladio’s shoulder. “I must say, though. There are a lot of pictures of His Highness.”

 

“Well, I am his best friend,” Noctis smirked, ruffling his hair.

 

“Yeah … ” Prompto sighed, flinching nearly away.

 

***

 

He couldn’t sleep.

 

It was Noctis’ arm - coiled around his waist. He didn't like the touch - felt uncomfortable, like those  _ forgotten  _ memories between them. 

 

So, Prompto shuffled away - towards Ignis, who was awake, too. 

 

“Can't sleep, Prompto?” Ignis smiled, touching his cheek. 

 

“No, I just … I'm just … ” Prompto sniffled, sitting up.

 

“What's the matter, sweetheart?” Ignis sympathized, rubbing his back.

 

“I feel miserable.”

 

“Come here, then.”

 

***

 

He was keeping his promise.

 

He was forgetting that night - the tragic memories, too. In the process, though, Prompto had to forget Noctis - not literally, of course.

 

He just ignored Noctis - favored everyone else over Noctis, like Ignis and Gladio, even Aranea and Cindy.

 

“We haven't played King’s Knights in forever,” Noctis complained, crossing his arms.

 

“I told you. I'm visiting Cindy with Gladio,” Prompto claimed, walking away. 

 

“Are you seriously going to hang out with Gladio over me?” Noctis countered, grabbing his wrist tightly.

 

“You always keep doing this!” Prompto cried, running away. 

 

“Doing what, Prompto?!”

 

“Stop playing dumb, Noctis!”

 

***

 

He’s hurting.

 

How can Noctis not realize? How can his best friend be so blind? It's his fault, after all. No one else had hurt him - no one else, just Noctis. 

 

The prince had caused all of this suffering, but acts like he hasn't done anything wrong. What else could you expect from an arrogant, self-centered prince, though?

 

“Talk to me,” Noctis pleaded, searching his eyes. “This isn't like you.”

 

“Leave me alone,” Prompto demanded, turning around. “You don't know anything about me.”

 

“I should’ve known. You didn't want to come on this road trip with me,” Noctis snarled, clenching his fists.

 

“Stop making everything about yourself!”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?!”

 

***

 

He hugged himself.

 

The beautiful bonfire crackled. He hid behind the frivolous flames - which rippled through the cold night air.

 

They were at the beach - taking a well deserved break from hunting. His bones ached, especially his back. He had been battered brutally by daemons. 

 

That didn't stop him, though. He hadn't let them throw him around, like a rag doll. He had furiously fought back - taking out his frustrations on them, but also receiving a praise from Gladio. 

 

If his head had been clear, Prompto would have been gushing over earning Gladio’s approval. However, Prompto’s head wasn't clear. 

 

Noctis and him have been bickering back and forth. He hated arguing with Noctis. He just wanted to cry, even apologize. He won't, though. 

 

“You okay, kid?” Gladio asked, squeezing his shoulder. “You got seriously beat up today, but you still showed them who's boss. I'm proud of you.”

 

“You fought bravely,” Ignis added, ruffling his hair. “I'm proud of you, too.”

 

“Thanks,” Prompto smiled, his cheeks flushing. “I just got tired of being tossed around. It's not fun, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I can see,” Gladio smirked, looking him over. “That's why you gotta put more meat on them bones.”

 

“I think you're fine, Prompto.”

 

“He's not, Iggy! He's scrawny.”

 

“Guys … ”

 

***

 

He refused.

 

They stared at him - confused by his reaction. However, Prompto can't stand alcohol anymore, not after what had happened.

 

That  _ one-night stand  _ ruined him. He hadn’t been the same anymore. He felt broken and used, like a rag doll. 

 

“Let's play a game,” Gladio suggested, his lips curling into a smirk. “Let's play truth or dare.”

 

“Alright,” Ignis shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Who's going first?”

 

“Since Prompto won't drink, I think he should go first,” Gladio snickered, leaning back on his hands. “Truth or dare?”

 

“You're going to make me do something stupid. So, I choose truth.”

 

“Who was your first?”

 

“Isn't that too personal, Gladio?”

 

“Relax, Iggy! We're all friends here.”

 

***

 

He frowned.

 

His eyes met Noctis’ through the flames. Instantly, Prompto remembered that night - that night Noctis took his most precious gift. 

 

He looked away, then. He could almost feel Noctis’ hands again - touching him, squeezing his bones. He clenched his fists - not wanting to remember anymore, especially when Noctis didn't want.

 

“That's … That's none of your business,” Prompto countered, getting up and walking away.

 

“He's just drunk. I'm sure he knows he crossed a line. Where are you going, Prompto?” Ignis cautioned, grabbing his shoulder.

 

“I just need some space.”

 

“I understand, but don't go too far.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

***

 

He heard footsteps behind him.

 

But, Prompto didn't turn around. His fingers tightened around the railing - knuckles turning white. His eyes watered with teardrops - rolling down his cheeks and joining the ocean.

 

Noctis’ familiar cologne surrounded him. If circumstances were different, Prompto would find Noctis’ cologne comforting. Right now, though, Prompto was just brought back to that night - the night their friendship took a turn for the worse.

 

“I'm sorry,” Noctis apologized, as Prompto bitterly laughed. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“It took you long enough,” Prompto sneered, as Noctis sighed. “You were my first. You were my first kiss, too. I gave you everything, Noctis. It's because I trusted you.”

 

“Prompto - ”

 

“Shut up! I kept quiet for so long. You're going to listen to me now.”

 

“Prom … ”

 

“You said I was beautiful that night. Did you even mean what you said? Or, were you just saying that?”

 

“Of course, Prom, I meant it!”

 

“I bet you thought I was easy, right? I mean, I practically offered myself up to you.”

 

“Stop … ”

 

“I thought my first time would be nice. It was with you - my best friend, my prince  _ charming,  _ after all.”

 

“Please … ”

 

“I was wrong. It wasn't anything like I had expected. You told me to just forget about it. You acted like nothing happened between us. Then you bring me on this road trip - so you can get married!”

 

“Listen to me … ”

 

“I hate you, Noctis!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
